Opposite's Attract
by Minimum Ride
Summary: One drunken night Kiba,Naruto,Sasuke and Lee have an idea why not set Sakura up with Itachi one forged love note and one pair of strawberry print under wear later all hell breaks lose. non-masacare. And friendly Akatsuki, insures for madness and ROMANCE!
1. Prologue

Ok this is the prologue so its short and whatnot this is my first Ita/saku story so go easy on me I really hope you enjoy it and remember fanfiction makes the world go round but reviews make it worth while. And if you don't know what to put in it just say "flying monkey's **WILL** rule the world" ok get reading, 'go on get' *said in crazy country accent*

* * *

Sakura Haruno strode purposefully to ichiraku's.

Short fuchsia hair was being lifted playfully by the light breeze, her avocado green eyes blazed with righteous anger.

Her pale fist clenched in an attempt to substitute for Naruto's face and failed miserably.

She quickened her pace when she targeted the blond. Who happened to be sitting with his orange clad back, to her.

Totally oblivious to his on coming doom, much like his raven haired team-mate, Naruto continued inhaling his ramen swinging his feet childishly on the stool next to Sasuke who persisted on picking at his food.

Until the two Anbu were yanked backwards off the wooden stool's by the scruff of the neck.

Dangling helplessly the two boys had known this was coming eventually but were taken by surprise none the less.

"So….." Sakura began sweetly, "You to Kiba and Lee got drunk last night huh." she questioned in masked anger.

The boys could see the malicious intent in her crazed grin.

And nodded shakily in unison.

"And you felt the need to not only steal my underwear but to send it to **ITACHI FREAKING UCHIHA" **she spat. "and along with a love note declaring my alleged feelings for him" she ground out.

Again they nodded, she discarded them on the side walk in a conveniently positioned puddle.

"I'm not going to touch you" she stated calmly after having an epiphany.

You could practically see the question marks above their heads.

"because……" she drawled, "I'm going to tell Mikoto-san"

"you wouldn't,…….. your bluffing" Sasuke said shakily standing up and detangling himself from Naruto.

The grin was back "oh yes I would" and with that she spun on her heel and was gone in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

Leaving the two to make their funeral arrangements.

Sakura getting angry was bad but getting Mikoto-san angry meant a fate worse than death.

Sasuke has one scary mom.

* * *

**With Itachi

* * *

**

For once in his life Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy, the genius was at a loss of what to do.

As he examined the strawberry print underwear that undoubtedly belonged to his brothers cute team mate along with that ridiculous note.

That he decided to read again for good measure it had to be a trick of some kind because if it was true and his mother discovered this he would be married to Haruno by the end of the week, she loved that girl and wanted her to be in the Uchiha family at all costs.

_Dear Tachi-chan _

_I can no longer contain my feelings for you for I may burst._

_I am madly in love with you. And now you finally know I wish to marry you and bear your children and we can live together by the beach in a blue house with lots of children………_

Itachi wrinkled his nose it all went down hill from there and in oddly detailed describtion.

He paced in his room what should he do.

Sure he'd gotten underwear before as the hidden leaf's strongest and most attractive shinobi he was bound to.

His pacing stopped and you could almost see the proverbial light bulb above his head light up his head.

He finally knew what to do the only person who could help him was his dear cousin Shisui Uchiha one of the biggest players in Konoha.

This was going to be interesting.

He thought walking out of the main houses front door only to collide with a certain pink haired medic.

Not bothering to turn around she called an apology over her shoulder and dashed into the main house.

Yep this was going to be very interesting.

* * *

was it horribe the first five review will decide if I continue with this story.

So REIVIEW PEOPLE.

Minimum-chan~


	2. Just You Watch Uchiha

Whoa what a response in such a short time I mean I can't even wrap my mind around it I mean whoa it's just crazy and I' m super grateful thanks a bundle to you all this chapter is for all of you, pUpPeTgIrL75 ,Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha,Mandy,Inner Jashinist, lalaland92 ,snorkabuziaczek ,sofia,jalalxthexpaw,angel897,aDDiCTED-2-SUGaR,sleeping itasaku fan girl , Akatsuki-Tycoon and all the people who read anyway who don't have a profile of didn't do any of those things or if I wrote this part of the chapter before you reviewed or whatever xD . 

Thank you for Reviewing, Favouring, Alerting and everything else so obviously I'm continuing with this story due to the massive response within two days.

So anyway, on with the story.

* * *

I burst into the main houses kitchen dramatically, where I was sure Mikoto-san would be.

I found her making onigiri over in the cooking area were she was working diligently over her, top of the line oven which she treated with the utmost care.

"Mikoto-san" I panted.

She looked up at me with one of her all-knowing motherly expressions "whatever it is Sakura-Chan it can wait till after dinner, help me would you" she questioned cocking her head to the side her raven hair forming a curtain around her ivory complexion.

Well it wasn't as if I had a choice, so I grudgingly helped prepare dinner for the very bastards that put me in this position remind me to poison their food.

Oh crap that meant mister-I'm-Itachi-I-have-a-pole-rammed-up-my-ass was going to be attending he was after all Mikoto-san's son and she'd be furious if he didn't come and not even Itachi Uchiha is immune to his mothers wrath he'd be dead if he was late.

I only have one word for how this dinner is going to go 'awkward' not that he puts any input into the conversation anyway and if we're oh so lucky to be graced with a response its always 'Hn' guess Sasuke-Baka had to learn how to be an ass from some where, and that's another mystery solved by Sakura Haruno the not so ace detective.

Anyway losing my train of thought here,

"**Yeah right a ticket on the crazy train"** my inner chanted I skilfully ignored her existence.

"**What you'd have to be crazy not to want to jump his bones he's ssooooooo fffiiiiiiinnnnnneee" **it was now my turn to chant, ignore her ignore her; I repeated mentally suppressing the urge to kill.

Wait would that be considered suicide.

"**Yes, yes it would" **my inner replied.

Damn, a girl can hope can't she.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH ITACHI

* * *

**

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!" yelled a very confused and frustrated Uchiha.

"Shisui I need to handle the situation with the utmost care" Itachi reasoned. "If I am careless and break her heart then not only will the entire of rookie nine be after me but so will Kakashi and my ….. Mother" he explained with a shudder at the last name.

"I think that's the longest sentence you ever said" Shisui teased.

"But seriously she's like your perfect match" he whined.

"She's violent" he said listing the reasons on his fingers, "intelligent, brave, loyal, beautiful, strong not to mention she can stomach us Uchiha's and your little brother" he finished with a laugh.

"Violent?" Itachi questioned arching an inquisitive eyebrow (A/N I love how he ignored the gab at Sasuke and being an Uchiha).

"yeah well it's pretty obvious you dig that stuff and who would want a weak little girl who can only role on her back and scream for you to save her it's just not your style" Shisui finished.

"But that ridiculous note….." Itachi trailed off.

"Oh yeah Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of the gay brigade wrote it I heard Sakura screaming at them this morning" said an enlightened Shisui who was suddenly interested in his cuticles.

"What" Itachi ground out in a very dark tone and giving Shisui a glare that shots fear into the bravest shinobi's hearts.

A lesser man would have pissed his pants but not Shisui he just shrugged it off like a good friend, (or maybe he was too dense to care but whatever the reason was, it is what makes their friendship work so well).

(A/N 'friendship is like peeing yourself everyone can see it but only you get the warm feeling it brings' I heart that quote)

"So what are you going to do now?" Shisui inquired.

"I think I'm going to kill Sasuke and Naruto" Itachi answered standing up to push in his chair.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Shisui called cupping his hand over his mouth to shout it down the hall.

"Hn" Itachi replied using the Uchiha's universal answer for everything.

* * *

**WITH SAKURA

* * *

**

We put the dinner on the table I was practically salivating, it looked so good but we had to wait for the others.

Just as Fugaku-samma walked in Sasuke and Naruto shuffled in behind him using him as a human shield once they noticed I was joining them for dinner.

They hesitantly sat at the table when Mikoto-san gave them _the look_.

When they sat down the caught the scent of the food, Naruto was using all of his self restraint to not eat the food before him and even though he didn't look it so was Sasuke.

I caught both of their gazes with mine looked down at the food and back up giving the I-just-poisoned-your-food look they both paled, chalk another one up on the mental black bored for Sakura.

Then we were finally graced with Itachi's presence (note heavy sarcasm).

With cat-like grace (or weasel-like) he took his seat carefully surveying everyone at the table with calculating eyes his gaze halted at me.

I noticed this and unknown to me so did Mikoto-san who had to surpress an evil grin.

He met my eyes but quickly averted his.

Oh so that's how we're gonna play it you want to play hard ball well I can play hard ball just you watch Uchiha just you watch.

* * *

So did you like it and for all of you who have reviewed please review again *gets on knee's* please with a cherry on top oh an if you have any opinions on how the story should go please tell me.

And I'm curious how old do you think I am get it right and you get a prize of you're choice (within reason).

So review and all that jazz.


	3. Laxitives and Chain Reactions

I'm super sorry for not updating and this really short chapter *doges throw objects* look I'm sorry ok but once my exams are over I'll publish five really long funny chapters ok again so sorry but I can't update for now and you've all been so nice to me and my shitty story *anime tears* i'm gonna put extra fluffy parts in or whatever you want i'll do it because i'm soooo sorry and i love you all.

* * *

"Sasuke get out of the bathroom now" Itachi growled flexing the taut muscles in his hand around the door handle clasping it, fully ready to rip the door off its hinges.

"Itachi use the other bathroom" Sasuke moaned from inside.

"Naruto _your _best friend is in it and this one is the only other one with a shower" he bit out the steel evident in his voice.

"Then blame Sakura she's the one that fuckin' stuffed our food with laxatives ahhhhh" his whimper was muffled from inside the bathroom.

Itachi's lips twitched and he forced his smile back.

Sakura she was definitely interesting she put Naruto _and _Sasuke in position that they knew their food was tampered with and they still had to eat it thus the whole meal was waiting for the torture to begin and that was torture itself.

She was good alright.

If Ebisu got his hands on her she'd give Anko a run for her money in the torture department he suppressed a shudder at the thought of two Anko's running around trying to seduce his peers and himself.

But still he wanted his shower and what Itachi Uchiha wants Itachi Uchiha gets.

He then proceeded to force Sasuke out of the bathroom who forced Naruto out of his all of this led to a chain reaction of events which no one could have predicted.

* * *

please review i know i don't deserve it but please review. T_T tell me what you want and i'll put it in it pinkie promise oh and do you want a little bit of Naruto/Hinata tell me please.


	4. Courting and Plotting

Sorry guys I have exams for the next two weeks including the last two previous weeks it was so smart of me to start a story right before my exams *note heavy sarcasm* but I'll do my best to update but as soon as the exams are over I promise long updates twice a week cross my heart *aka black void* I know its unfair on you guys so yeah and all that jazz.

Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Naruto stumbled down the street clutching his stomach groaning

_Why Sakura-chan? _He thought.

It was late, the sky an inky black with sparkling stars sprinkled in it.

As he stumbled by the training grounds he heard crashing and splintering wood which would have been normal if it hadn't been… oh lets see 3:00am an as a result of the late hour it was pitch black Naruto couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

Naruto felt a presence come up behind him; a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to deal a sharp blow to his mid-section.

On reflex he snatched the persons hand and twisted it into a hold his attacker could no longer move as Naruto had them pressed against his front and their arm in a tight hold.

"Who are you?" Naruto bit out angrily.

"N-n-na-r-ru-tt-o-k-kun is t-t-th-a-at -y-o-uu" a soft female voice questioned.

"HINATA" Naruto shouted in disbelief right in her ear.

As if their close proximity wasn't enough to make her blush he whispered an apology in her ear _while _he still had her in his hold so naturally she screamed and kicked the boy of her dreams away blushing furiously well she is Hinata after all.

"Go-m-men N-a-r-ut-o-kun" she bowed and ran in the other direction.

She left Naruto standing in the middle of a training ground dazed and confused.

_Where had she learned to hit like that it really hurts she shouldn't have been able to surprise me like that let alone get a hit in I'm Anbu for craps sake _Naruto thought impressed.

Sure he had seen Hinata before but now he was really _seeing _her and he was interested well he couldn't actually see her but you get it.

* * *

**The Next Day Sakura's P.O.V

* * *

**

I washing the dishes after myself, I scrubbed furiously.

Stupid godamn baked on stains with a powerful motion my best tray cracked and shattered into a million pieces.

"No!" I cried kneeling on the floor picking up the pieces.

Now I was in a really bad mood 'Ding ding, ding, ding' the door bell rang repeatedly.

Angrily I stomped to the door of my apartment and flung the doors open so violently it quivered almost breaking "what" I barked at the unfortunate soul.

"well well, well look what we have here" he commented leaning casually against the wall judging from his dark eyes, pale skin and dark hair lets not forget the obnoxious attitude he was an unknown Uchiha.

"Who are you" I snarled.

"Shisui Uchiha" he replied bowing reaching for my hand he went to kiss it and I jerked my hand away using it to slap him on the head.

"Ouch feisty I like that I might have to snatch you up myself" he commented.

I gave him a look of disgust "to the point" I snapped.

"Oh yeah" he said rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish expression.

"I'm just a messenger I am here to tell that Itachi Uchiha wishes to court you and us Uchiha's always get what we want, that's all bye, bye now" he said cheerily waving.

My jaw fell slack "wait" I yelled.

Poof he was gone.

"Shit shit, shit" I muttered pacing my living room.

I grabbed my head "ahhh" I cried in exasperation.

What should I do, I can't deal with the men let alone a human ice cube.

'**That didn't seem to bother you when you liked Sasu-cakes' **my inner chimed.

'Shut up' I countered.

'**any other girl would kill to be in your position why am I stuck with you we should be at the Uchiha compound tearing his clothes off with our teeth' **my inner cried sobbing in a dark corner of my mind.

A proverbial light bulb appeared above my head.

Ino, she's an expert when it comes to methods of rejection.

Five minutes and a tub of ice cream later I dialled her number she picked up on the first ring.

"Hey forehead" Ino greeted casually.

"Pig I need your help code red YOU HEAR ME PIG CODE RED"

I screamed down the phone slamming it down on the receiver cutting her of before she could string together a sentence.

Three minutes and another tub of ice cream later there was a knock on the door.

I opened said door to reveal a breathless Ino.

"I- ra-an a-h thirty m-minute run in two minutes s-so this better be good" she panted.

"Ino" she could tell I was serious because I used her name.

She looked up and walked into the sitting room and sat down on my puffy salmon pink couch (it was hideous but I loved it, it just has character ok).

I plopped down beside her.

"So what's the situation" she inquired eyeing the tubs of ice cream with something kindling to disgust.

"You won't believe me" I stated.

"I will, I will" she answered with a wave of her hand.

"Ok but you asked for it" I said launching into my explanation.

I finished explaining her jaw was slack.

"Close your mouth or your gonna catch some flies" I muttered.

"I don't believe you!" she shouted standing up.

"told you, that you wouldn't" I grumbled propping my chin up.

"not that I don't believe you, I don't believe you're not at the Uchiha compound tear his clothes off with your teeth" she yelled.

"**SEE at least she agrees with me" **my inner whined.

"shut up" I snapped at both of them.

"I want to know how to tell him no" I said slowly

To this day I will never forgive Ino for what she did next.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHAAAHHAA" Ino clutched her stomach laughing hysterically "oh oh god ahhhhahaha" she continued this for fifteen minutes until I snapped,

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING PIG" I screamed.

She wiped the tears from her eyes "sorry" she said breathlessly, "but you can't tell an Uchiha no if he wants you he'll get you one way or another" she finished.

I was pretty much catatonic at this point.

"Well I better go future Mrs Uchiha" she called shutting the front door.

Sasuke he helped get her into this mess now he was going to help her get out.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Ino skipped to the Uchiha compound a smile plastered on her face.

She paused and gently rapped on the doors.

The door glided open to reveal none other than Shisu and Mikoto.

"so Ino darling how do you think it went" Mikoto inquired.

"oh I think it went well" she answered with a smirk.

"good we'll have them married in no time" Shisu said with a smirk.

"phase one complete" Ino giggled.

* * *

Hey you there in the back reading and not reviewing come here *curls finger in the come here motion*

Reader hesitantly walks towards the authoress.

*grabs readers collar and shakes them violently*

*in sickly sweet voice* review or else.

Cue evil laughter 'kukukutuku'.

Review people I mean it *rolls up sleeves*.


	5. Pain In The Ass

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry my friend fell down the stairs for her attic and it was a big metal stairs so she is in hospital STILL and also my grandad collapsed I know what next santa claus delivering life saving presents to sick orphans only to die in a crash with an ice cream man who was also delivering free stuff to the orphans it's ok if you don't believe me and don't read my story anymore but you know life sucks then you die SO REVIEW!

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I sighed and massaged my temples nineteen hours, _nineteen freakin' hours _I have been working with no breaks I was practically daring people to piss me off.

I ground a solider pill between my teeth and felt a rush of energy that I was going to pay for later.

I glanced at the chart I had in my hand "just perfect" I muttered.

Having Uchiha's as patients was always a pain in the ass, always.

I walked into the room eyes glued to his charts.

"So Uchiha-san any complaints" I greeted not even bothering to look up it serves me better to ask now than get an angry letter later.

"None now that you're here" a silky voice replied.

My head snapped up I knew that voice "Shisui" I whispered in realisation I had not even looked at his first name I seen Uchiha and knew I wouldn't be using it.

"So Sakura-Chan how are if your half as bad as you look I'm guessing crappy" he teased with the signature smirk of the Uchiha clan.

The muscles in my neck were taut and my hands tighten on the clipboard he was provoking me don't respond, don't respond I chanted.

_Snap _there goes my new clipboard.

"Are you ok S-a-k-u-r-a-c-h-a-n "he drawled?

I looked at him sprawled out on the bed smirking at me and flashed him my vindictive/sweet smile (for anyone who knows me well they run when they see it but most of the time they don't get far) "just peachy" I chirped as I walked over to the tray sitting atop the counter.

My eyes flashed deviously with the metallic apparatus on the tray.

"Hm… "I muttered idly fluttering my fingers over the tray selecting my instrument.

"ah extra, extra large" I wheeled around "did you know 'step' that this instrument 'step' was banned in Suna for being considered 'step' inhumane 'step' " I informed him evilly.

His eyes widened in horror as his surveyed the 'extra, extra large' needle.

Mentally cackling on the inside I said, "Drop your drawer's time for your tetanus", I squirted the air and excess liquid out of the needle and made my way towards him like a natural disaster foreboding and unstoppable.

Times like this I remember how much I love my job.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V

* * *

**

That idiot landed him self in hospital _again_ this time one of the Inuzkas's dogs bit him when he tried to flirt with Hana he was lucky rather a dog than Tsume that woman made Anko look sane.

I briskly walked to the front desk.

"I am here to visit Uchiha Shisui," I told the woman behind the desk who looked ancient with wispy hoary white hair flowing freely around her shoulders like a halo.

She looked up at me from her book its pages bleached yellow by the sun "um he is currently with the doctor" she asked her thinly framed glasses slid down the crook of her nose she shakily pushed them back up.

I glanced at the cover of her book "Robert Frost excellent choice" I commented a blush dusted her checks.

"So what room was he in?" I asked again.

"Um room 32D but you didn't hear it from me," she whispered (That rhymed).

I nodded and walked away leaving her with a dreamy look on her face "if only I was thirty years younger" I heard her sigh dreamily.

Thoroughly disturbed I found Shisui's room and pushed it open.

I absorbed the scene in front of me unsure of what to think.

I seen Sakura putting down a rather ominous needle down on the a tray with a satisfied look on her face and Shisui was rocking back curled foetal position in the corner.

He looked up at me anime tears streaming down his face "ITACHI!" he screamed and vaulted towards me.

I dodged the income embrace and regarded my cousin face down on the floor.

Sakura started to laugh it was a pure sound like bells but it had an exhausted under tone to it. She looked haggard _but still beautiful_ a voice chimed in his head a voice that was soon savagely beaten by the other louder voices like my-little-brothers-team-mate and she's-annoying.

I looked at her she was so tired she was about to drop "go home Sakura and get some rest" did I just say that I think I did.

"I can take care of myself Uchiha" she hissed.

Deeply offended by this "obviously you can't just look at you" I retorted quietly with a steel edge.

"What is that supposed to mean" she asked hands on her hips.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Meanwhile Shisui was sitting on the ground with big eyes like he was a child and his parents were fighting, he got up and left the room still rubbing his rump.

* * *

**Back to Itachi's P.O.V

* * *

**

"what it sounded like" was my answer.

She glared at me her eyes were blazing emerald flames.

She step forward "you better take that back" she warned.

I arched and eyebrow as if saying and-what-if-I-don't.

She stepped forward and got in my face "now or else" she ground out.

I snatched her wrists up with one hand and pinned them against the wall at such an angle that her wrist would break if she struggled.

I looked her in the eye and opened my mouth to speak.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V

* * *

**

He pinned me to the wall my reflexes were slow cause I was so tired damn I would die before admitting he was right that bastard.

His face was close to mine and I stared into his onyx eyes.

Staring.

Falling.

Drowning.

Snap out of it he was silent oh I missed his whole take care of yourself speech, shucks, to bad I really wanted to hear it.

He was staring at me.

Still staring…

Ok this is getting creepy.

"Whenever you're ready" I sighed.

"go home" he said in a monotone.

"will you let go of me" he let go.

"ok gotta go work bye, bye" I teased and ran out of the room.

I felt like a child I ran away like the devil was chasing me probably because he was.

I threw a wild glance over my shoulder.

Oh no he wasn't well I'm disappointed I thought I could mess with him a bit.

I walked down the hallway head down twirling some of my flamingo hair between my fingers.

Still kind of out of breath from a combination of the after affects of my solider pills, no sleep and running headlong down a hallway.

I glance up when I felt someone's eyes on leaning against the wall was Shisui cocky as ever.

"Doesn't he just leave you breathless" He commented placing a hand on his heart.

"wha-' he disappeared "oh now I get it ew I'll kill you Shisui" I screamed shaking my fist at the sky.

* * *

**Billy no-mates P.O.V (not really it's just normal P.O.V)

* * *

**

The nurse held the elderly patients hand "I'll kill you Shisui!" Sakura screamed.

"who's that" the old woman asked.

"oh that's on of our patients" she replied.

"but look at her I.d she's a doctor" the woman whimpered.

"I think it's time for you medication" the nurse quipped.

After all she didn't want to give the wrong impression not all doctors are like that "SHIZUNE WHERE'S MY SAKE!" just the good one's.

* * *

I loved the last line personally and I can't tell you how sorry I am and I do not diserve yor reviews I am but a petty writter humbled to have you as my readers (I am feeling dramatic)

But I will still dance for reviews *picks up tamborine and starts dancing* so review please.

(don't ask just don't)


	6. Crayons And Despair

**A/N **Ok lets get this straight cause I'm confused people want fluff and some people want Sakura to play hard to get and I desperately want to write fluff but I don't want Itachi to just get the girl no work involved so I was thinking that we could put in an O.C for Kakashi and appease our need for fluff but still keep Sakura single-ish and do you guys want some jealousy cause I would love some so if you want to see a possessive jealous and persistent Uchiha review and tell me ok and 'Black Magic Chika' this chapter is for you. Your review for chapter 3 really got to me and I was so flattered. So yeah and I am still very much alive and lazy, so very lazy.

* * *

**SAKURA'S P.O.V

* * *

**

I snuck around the back of the main Uchiha household like I had done a million times before and scaled the building.

The second window to the left that was Sasuke's.

I swung in and landed poised on his soft unoccupied bed.

My head snapped up as I heard the shower being turned on the water hailing down and ricocheting of the tiles.

I sat on his bed waiting patiently know that Sasuke takes forever in the shower he has to get his perfect hair just right (can you feel the sarcasm).

But he really does love himself, how does Mai put up with him I will never know.

The faucet turned off and I perked up.

After an incident, Sasuke always gets changed in the bathroom so I had no worries about being scared for life.

The plan was to scare the sh*t out of Sasuke then beg him to rid me of his brother.

The bathroom door creaked open "Sasuke?" I called.

The door opened to reveal … Itachi Uchiha only in a flimsy towel.

Water droplets glided down his well-toned abs and lean torso, his hair was falling loosely at his shoulder that was also dripping wet the steam for the shower billowed out of the bathroom.

My jaw was hanging open he looked like a Greek God.

Even my inner was stunned into silence and that is saying something.

I sat there gawking at him and his smirk steadily grew and painfully slowly he switched the hand he had been using to keep his towel on but it dropped an inch and revealed more skin any lower and…

I opened my mouth and screamed like no tomorrow.

Sasuke came rushing in "Itachi are you alright you scream like a 'he finally noticed my presence' Sakura" he exclaimed.

"No brother and I am afraid you still have the most feminine shriek in fire country" he said dryly like someone spoiled his fun, well I guess they did.

Sadistic bastard.

"Itachi leave her alone don't mess with her anymore" said in a serious tone shocking us both.

Well at least it shocked me as for Itachi he is unreadable.

Well finally, thank you Sasuke.

A smirk lit up Itachi's face.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

Shit, just when you think it is over folks.

Sasuke stayed tight lipped for once in his life.

"thank you brother I've taken an interest now" and with that he walked out of the room and yes as any female would I stared at his ass and I do not regret it.

But then I looked at Sasuke and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Idiot"

"How was I supposed to know he was in _your_ room having a shower and why was he in _your_ room using _your _shower," I asked incredulously.

He pursed his lips.

"Well" I repeated.

"It's your fault"

"How is it my fault you wrote the letter and you can't control your brother"

"Well if you used the door it wouldn't have happened"

"I didn't use the door because I wanted to avoid him, dipshit"

"Oh that makes sense," he said as the realisation dawned on his pale angular face.

I started clapping "well done Sasuke, gold star for you"

He growled.

I put my hands in my lap "now what are we going to do about 'it'" I asked.

"Nothing"

"What?"

"There is nothing we can do if he wants you he'll get you so welcome to the family"

"Go fuck Naruto"

"WHAT!" he cried in surprise.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V

* * *

**

I flinched away from the door and began walking down the hall chuckling.

I walked into the kitchen causing my mother to look up "what's so funny" she asked with a smile that said you better tell me or it will not be funny anymore.

One word "Sakura" an absolute delighted smile lit up her face.

"Oh" she replied in a suggestive manner.

"Ugh" I groaned and went to train.

Her giggles haunted me all the way to the door.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V

* * *

**

Sasuke was still pissy about the Naruto comment.

I mean geez drama queen much.

"Sasuke you got me into this mess now you better get me out or I'll kick your ass from here to Suna, and then I'll take out my crayons," I threatened.

He visibly paled.

Let me explain when we were Genin we had to baby-sit a bunch of kids, Sasuke being a jerk sat in the corner and didn't help while Naruto and I were overrun with kids.

Eventually I snapped and grabbed a box of crayons and shoved them where the sun don't shine Sasuke was bow legged for weeks and has developed an unhealthy fear of crayons.

The kids respected me after that I'll tell ya.

Of course, we all avoid crayons because Sasuke starts screaming like a little girl if he even catches wind that they are near but this was an emergency my virtue was on the line.

"I'll talk Naruto into helping as well," he muttered.

"Good boy and if you fail, crayons" I reminded, but saying the last word in a half-ominous whisper.

He flinched at the mention of crayons but nodded obediently, smart boy.

I wonder what people would think of the mighty anbu captain Sasuke Uchiha quivering in fear of a girl with candyfloss pink hair and her crayons, god I'd pay to see their reactions.

I stood up walked up to the window ands threw a glance over my shoulder gave a little wave and called "bye Sasuke" over my shoulder, I then promptly leapt out of Sasuke's window and made my way home by the evening light.

* * *

Sorry i really shouldn't have started this story i can't handle updating two but oh well in for a penny out for a pound.

SO REVIEW ALL OF YOU!


	7. Authors PleaNote

**AUTHORS PLEA IMPORTANT READ IT ALL**

**Hey everyone who reads my stuff em we hit sixty reviews yay!**

**Thank you guys for reading as long as you have and don't worry I am not discontinuing this story or putting it on hold but I need a favour from you guys could you PLEASE read my best friends story it's called 'Witness Affection Program' and it's about two girls who have a run in with Orochimaru who is like a crime boss and they are relocated in japan and under the watchful eye of Itachi Uchiha it's going to be great and stuff and I will be forever indebted to you if you review her story her name is 'Itachi's Dark Princess' so if you do you can be Sasuke's girlfriend or someone else's if you want to be in my story but I'll be checking who reviewed XD.**


End file.
